


HUNGER

by bluehair



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology, Mesopotamian RPF
Genre: F/F, Hunting, I love the amount of Tolkienesque inner jokes one can make with this, Praise Kink, Worship, and your mistress even wiser, choose your servants wisely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair
Summary: It should have been way longer and better... but RL has a way of turning EVERYTHING upside down.I should probably write a hymn to the Goddess.
Relationships: Enheduanna/Ninsunu (OFC), Inanna/Ninshubur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	HUNGER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



There’s nothing like the dance of Inanna – because what can be better than watching my mistress, stalking like the strong lioness she is, playing, jumping, hungry for blood?

The blood that dances in my veins, so proud I am to be her chosen dance partner! Yes, I strive hard to be worthy of her, and of course I am proud of it, who wouldn’t be? 

It’s not easy, I need to escape her strong hands, gripping so fast; need to run like the wind, so she can’t catch me just yet; need to attack, too, so she loses a few golden spears, in the dark abyss between the stars.

Her onyx eyes see everything, everywhere, so hiding from her might is no easy task. Still, I am her sukkal, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve, too. And I love to dance with her, I love how my heart beats so fast, jumping from my chest almost, loving to see her tresses, black as night, such a rich veil fluttering in her wake, passing me so closely, while she searches.

Yes, like the lion among tall grass, one can almost waits to hear her roar – but the world is not ready for it.

The hymns of the beautiful high priestess in Ur reach us, up here, and she’s arrested in her tracks, my beautiful lioness; but as much as she loves the music, the sacred food of the gods, she needs blood, too.

So I risk it, I prostrate myself at her lovely feet, shining like mother of pearl, and tell her all I know of the new song, raising now from 120 strong voices, accompanied by the sistrum and the lyre and the beautiful, beautiful golden harp of Ninsunu, the other beauty. 

“The other beauty?” my Queen of Heaven asks, and I dare look higher, and even my immortal eyes can barely take in all the terrifying radiance cloaking her.

“The second priestess, so aptly named Ninsunu, is a very talented singer,” I smile, happy to be of service. “The high priestess is En Hedu’Ana, the one who put into words what humans can understand of your greatness, so they can prostrate themselves in front of you.”

The beautiful head is cocked now to the side, so Inanna can better hear the music rising to us, on the wings of the incense smoke.

“We are pleased, both with them and with our faithful Ninshubur.”

But her smile is so cruel now, and the lioness needs to have her blood, so I beg my lady to hear the whole song, the lady’s glory and her plight, the fight to defend the Goddess due, and who can be sorry for the realm’s king, Rimush, who didn’t heed the hymn saying so clearly what happens to those who displease the Goddess?

It is so true, 

_“Inanna stirs confusion and chaos against those who are disobedient to her, speeding carnage and inciting the devastating flood, clothed in terrifying radiance. It is her game to speed conflict and battle, untiring, strapping on her sandals.”_

I can now see the threads of the future, and soon the king falls, bloody, in the halls of his palace, killed by his own councilors. Nobody should touch the ones loved by the Goddess, and she’s now happy, sated.

Sated by one kind of dance, because it’s never enough for my lady, now we are both looking down, in the temple of Ur, where the Akitu celebration ended, and the servants help the priestesses take off their regalia.

En Hedu’Ana is resplendent in the robe heavy with sewn lapis lazuli eight point stars, showing her as the holy handmaiden, and Ninsunu wears golden eight petaled flowers, both of them sighing in relief now, after taking off the ritual wigs.

I look at the smile gracing my lady’s lips, so I send them a vision, a command from heaven, and they send the servants away. My lady looks at me and her smile turns deeper, predatory once again, and I feel my heart starting to race again. She bids me get up and we go to her gardens, laying in the soft grass, among fragrant, beautiful flowers mortal minds can’t even imagine, under a tree in bloom.

Concentrating, I can feel each movement, each touch in the ornate temple apartment below.

The ladies are taking off the priceless, heavily embroidered robes, carefully setting them aside, and start helping each other unbraid their dark, long tresses. I feel my lady’s touch now, too, and I shudder, just like Ninsunu, when she softly teases my neck with my own hair, when I know she could pull so hard, ah! They use golden combs on the wealth of silk they set free, and scented water to refresh themselves, such soft, slow movements, not missing an inch of skin, soft as the dove’s wing.

I know so well how the lioness likes her prey to tremble, to feel rooted to the spot, grateful for the attention, for the grace given.

They share a glass of heady wine, and I want to offer one to my lady, but oh, the taste of her carnelian lips is the headiest in heaven and earth. So I drink greedily, as long as she allows it, while my hands stroke slowly through her fragrant hair, and then gasp when she starts to taste downwards, making it so difficult to keep watching the other two.

But I have to, because such worship is pleasing to the Goddess, and it deserves our blessing.

My Inanna enjoys seeing me lost in her touch, at her mercy, and makes me scream it, beg it, until I can beg no more.

Only then, she’s finally replete.

Until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> From a dictionary I found, Ninsunu would mean the lady that has to do with the lap/loincloth. Since Inanna has lots to do with that area of the body...


End file.
